


Aspiration

by ExtraVictory



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: She pouted, looking unhappily away. "Didn't you come to stay the night-?" Jellal x Erza, Adult themes, Adult humor. Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy.





	Aspiration

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Jellal Mused to himself, on a throne in an Ancient manor. Outside, the dimming sunlight streaked the sky in reds and gold, creeping in through the open windows behind him.

Crime Sorciere had established their base of operations in Fiore seven months ago; the whole guild sat around him in silence, waiting for their leader to speak.

Meredy locked eyes with Midnight, who shook his head. The younger girl huffed, sullenly.

Everyone knew the wizard saint was tense. His best friend, Fairy Tail's guildmaster, had booked a _wedding_ for the next day.

Laxus was marrying Mirajane, on the eve of a _battle_ for the _planet_ ; And less than twenty four hours after the ceremony, Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere would battle Zeref and his demons, to control the war they'd been fighting for months now.

Crime Sorciere sat in silence. Angel adjusted herself on the ground, casting Meredy an Alarmed look when the pink-haired mage stood up, abruptly, crossing her arms.

Jellal glanced over at her. Meredy screwed her toe into the ground, restless; She fidgeted, struggling to find her nerve.

Cobra covered his face with one hand, groaning quietly.

"Something on your mind, Meredy?" The Guildmaster asked, coolly. His voice was like ice, and she winced.

"I…I just think…" The pink haired girl looked nervously away. She trailed off, weakly, and fumbled with her words. "I just think you should go see Erza-"

The silence was deafening.

Jellal's eyes narrowed at her, and he tilted his head.

"E-Everyone's thinking it!" Meredy squeaked, voice tiny. "We know…We _know_ you want to-"

Jellal rubbed the bridge of his nose, and Meredy squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Everyone in Crime Sorciere collectively drew a breath, waiting for the younger girl to get chewed out.

Everyone waited for Jellal to snap at her, to order her mouth shut.

He did not.

Meredy cracked one eye back open after a moment, breathless; hardly daring to believe it.

"I should leave this place, and spend the night with Erza?" Jellal merely sat, calmly. Pensive, he drummed his fingers on the side of the throne.

Meredy almost choked on her breath, but managed to nod. Flushed, she tugged on her shirt.

He ran a hand through his hair. "What makes you think that's a good idea?"

She mumbled something, under her breath. Jellal trained his eyes on her, and she looked nervously away. "She…She wants you to."

He didn't seem satisfied by this, so she went on. Desperately, she tugged her shirt. "You _know_ she's hoping you'll come-!"

He leaned on his elbow. "She's likely to be with Mirajane, preparing for the wedding."

Meredy flinched, but bit her tongue and glared up at him. "You should go…" Defiantly, she tapped her foot. "You should go, because…Because you love each other-"

The pink haired girl faltered, peering up into the ceiling. Her voice trembled.

Crime Sorciere watched with bated breath, silently cheering her on. Angel nibbled her fingernails, anxiously. Midnight held his head, distraught.

"Rather than that, it's better to stay here." Jellal sat up straight, irritated. His eyes flashed. "How can I go to her now, and give her hope for a happy future? There's no telling whether I'll survive this battle, or break her heart…"

Meredy stiffened. The pink haired girl looked away, touching her cheek.

"I can't beat you in an argument, master…" She trembled, and hung her head. "No one can, but…"

He stared over at her, calculating, pained.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she covered her face.

"I _know_ you want to go…You should go, Jellal…! You _deserve_ to get what you want..." Meredy sobbed, breaking down. She collapsed to her knees, weeping. "You're…You should be _happy_ -"

His face softened. The ultramarine exhaled, averting his eyes.

Something flickered through his expression.

Jellal was beside her in an instant. He vanished from his throne, cloak billowing out around him; on one knee, he wrapped an arm around her back, and held her hand. She bit her lip, meeting his eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. Meredy buried her face in his chest, voice muffled by his shirt. She cried, and he vanished again, with her.

_(Outside, In the garden, at that very moment)_

Jellal re-appeared with Meredy, under a tree.

He held her tightly, as she sobbed, nuzzling her face against him.

"Meredy." He soothed her, rubbing the back of her head. She pressed her face to his shoulder, hiccupping.

Her breathing was ragged, and she sniffled. The younger girl held his shirt tightly in both hands, as if for dear life.

"I've been so hard on you." He said, softly. She looked up at him, bleary eyed; He smiled, wiping her tears away.

"N-No…" She muttered, and a light blush spread through her cheeks. She peeked away. "You're perfect, as always-"

He laughed, eyes drifting shut. "I don't believe you."

She choked on a snort, giggling weakly. Snot and tears mingled on her face, and he wiped her off with his hand. Jellal held her face, drying her with magic, calmly. His voice was warm and smooth, mesmerizing, layered with hypnotic power.

She felt waves of calm wash over her, and her body relaxed in his arms. She sighed, suddenly at ease. "J-Jellal…"

"Yes, Meredy?"

"We'll...We'll always be together…?"

He blinked, embracing her tightly. Jellal looked up into the stars. "That's right."

Meredy cooed, sweetly. She could feel her body being cradled in his arms, and under her breath, she whispered tentatively. "…Will you go to her?"

He stilled, pausing for a moment. The Guildmaster cracked a grin. "I'm already on my way."

Meredy fidgeted, confused. She peeked up at him, eyes widening a fraction; understanding dawned on her. Her blush darkened, and she giggled before shutting her eyes.

He sat her down, gently, leaning with her against the tree. She lowered her head onto his shoulder.

Siegrain held her there, tightly, as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_(Across Fiore, at Fairy Hills)_

Erza's hands trembled faintly, holding an erotic novel tightly up to her face.

She tugged her knees to her chest and adjusted herself on the mattress. Her heart thumped inside her, and she flipped the page with wide eyes.

The redhead was hanging on every word, taking shallow breaths. Her thighs rubbed mindlessly together, restless, and one of her hands wandered down between her legs.

In her mind, she saw Jellal...She saw him, instead of the male character described in the pages before her.

She exhaled, flushed. Her fingers rubbed, very slightly, against the sensitive skin between her legs. She mumbled his name in a breathy voice, eyes drifting shut. Her legs shifted, and her chest heaved in shallow sighs.

Erza kept reading, breathless. Behind her eyes, she saw herself with Jellal; instead of the female character from her book. Her brows were knit close together, eyes shut tight as she squirmed and whimpered softly.

She massaged herself with one hand, tilting her head back and parting her lips to gasp, pressing her soaked thong against her core.

"J-Jellal…" She groaned, throatily. Erza tried hard not to think of the fact that he wasn't coming to see her tonight. A simmering heat was still rising in her hips, and she panted. "Jellal-"

Two knocks on the door to her room snapped her out of a dreamy reverie; Erza squeaked, sitting abruptly up on the bed, taking her hand off her panties and fumbling with the erotic novel in her hands.

_W-Who?!_ She thought wildly, panicked. Erza looked hurriedly from one end of her room to another; Disbelief surged through her veins, and she hopped up off the bed, desperate to find some clothes.

Her heart skipped a beat, halfway across the floor. The re-quip mage froze in place, seeing Jellal; He was leaning, casually, against the window inside her room, looking away.

She exhaled, dizzied. Trembling, Erza stood straight up, and pressed both hands to her red face. "J…Jellal?"

He trained his eyes on her, grinning, and rolled his hood back. "Erza."

The redhead stared down at her toes, flustered. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she was speechless; highly aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but _a soaked thong and a frilly bra_.

"I…" She rubbed her arm nervously. Bright red, she fidgeted a bit, breathless. "I was _so sure_ you weren't coming…"

She looked briefly away before meeting his gaze. He grinned, tilting his head a bit, eyeing her racy lingerie. "Is that right?"

She flushed, opening her mouth to reply, before shutting it again and falling silent. Her shoulders slouched mindlessly, and Erza rubbed her legs together. She giggled weakly. "I know…I know how it looks, but…"

A cool breeze blew through the room from outside, rustling her drapes. Erza shivered, and his eyes softened a bit; the teasing glint fading.

"I never would've had the guts to wear this-" She admitted. Her voice trailed off, and her blush darkened. "...I-If I thought you were really coming-"

Erza bit her lip, and brushed a strand of scarlet hair over an ear. He laughed softly, and covered his face with one hand.

"I see." Jellal turned slightly away, smiling. His eyes flashed over to her, against his will, and traced the outline of her voluptuous body; unwelcome heat and trickling desire simmered in his blood. He paused, before clearing his throat. "Why don't you find some clothes, Erza? Let's not make this too hard on me."

She pursed her lips and gave him a pointed look. "I don't want to." She pouted, looking unhappily away. "Didn't you come to stay the night-?"

He twitched, staring over at her with wide eyes. He covered his face with one hand, grinning faintly, and gritted his teeth.

She flinched. A blush spread through her cheeks as she glared defiantly away, mumbling hotly under her breath. "D-Didn't you…?"

His eyes flickered to her face, and he drank in the sight of her for a moment. "I did." He answered, dryly.

Erza's breath caught in her throat, and she peeked up at him dizzily. Fumbling with the straps of her bra, she felt her face heat up. " _Really_ …?"

"Yes." His ears caught the softest of sighs as she exhaled, winded. They pricked up, hypersensitive to her and everything around; his magic was enhancing his senses unconsciously, driven by his burning desire for her. "But we have a lot to talk about, Erza."

He crossed his arms, eyes glinting. Jellal leaned back against the wall, straining to resist the overwhelming urge to throw her down on the bed right now. He could _smell_ her, her hair, her body…She was a vision of perfection, and the tiny panties on her waist revealed too much. She bent forward a little, anxiously rubbing a creamy thigh. He glanced offhandedly away, to his right.

She blinked, smug. Erza could see, clearly, in his eyes, that she was _affecting him_. She cocked her hips and sniffed, re-quipping into a slender nightgown.

He exhaled, eyes drifting shut. Grateful, he suppressed the raging lust in his chest, and turned to close the window behind him.

Erza brushed her nightgown down in the back. Idly, she took a step closer to him. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

He looked out the window, calmly. Thousands of bright, twinkling stars decorated the night sky. The air was tranquil and cool, crisp in the dead of night. The wind seemed to whistle through the trees outside as he slid the glass barrier down.

He faced her again, and grinned. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"S-So…" She questioned nervously, tilting her head. "What do you want to talk about-?"

The Re-quip mage yelped quietly, seeing him glance over at the erotic novel on her bed, lying face down where she'd dropped it.

Jellal's eyes narrowed at her. "What are you reading?" He grinned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He tilted his head. "Anything good-?"

Her heartbeat accelerated, and she looked poignantly away, faintly red. "O-Oh…Oh, uhh…"

He leaned back against the window, patiently. She met his eyes, and he watched her calmly. "It's…I-It's a touching love story…" She bluffed, awkwardly rubbing her cheek. "A lot like ours-"

She turned to face him again, and heard a whooshing swish of air. He was gone, and she whisked her head around, panicked. Jellal was by her bed, holding the book up in one hand, reading the page she'd left off on.

Erza squeaked, mortified. Furiously red, she covered her face with both hands.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so-**

**As always, consider doing me a huge solid, and checking out my Youtube channel! If you're interested, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory"~  
**

**Please, let me know what you think, I'll be eternally grateful! I just love to hear from you guys,  
**

**Catch you in the next one-**


End file.
